blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze/Gallery/Season 1 (1-10)
Blaze of Glory S1E1-2 Blaze's debut.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ drive through the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze comes out of the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze approaching a stack of hay bales.png S1E1-2 Blaze spinning in mid-air.png S1E1-2 Blaze hopping out of the second wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze driving toward the viewer.png S1E1-2 Blaze introduces himself to the viewer.png S1E1-2 Blaze introduces AJ.png S1E1-2 He's my best friend.png S1E1-2 Look over there.png S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Gimmie some speed!".png S1E1-2 Blaze driving around hay bales.png S1E1-2 Blaze goes up the hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands in a pile of leaves.png S1E1-2 That was cool.png S1E1-2 What's so funny.png S1E1-2 Blaze has a mustache.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Wait 'til you see this".png S1E1-2 Blaze has crazy hair.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh again.png S1E1-2 Blaze looks like an elephant.png S1E1-2 Blaze trumpeting like an elephant.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh yet again.png S1E1-2 AJ to Blaze "Just the way you are".png S1E1-2 Blaze thanks AJ.png S1E1-2 Blaze wants to go faster.png S1E1-2 AJ agrees with that idea.png S1E1-2 Blaze turning around.png S1E1-2 Speed boosters pop out of Blaze's backside.png S1E1-2 AJ explains Blazing Speed.png S1E1-2 AJ gets on Blaze.png S1E1-2 Requesting Blazing Speed.png S1E1-2 First Let's Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze uses Blazing Speed.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooming through the valley.png S1E1-2 Blaze does a trick on a hillside.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooms ahead again.png S1E1-2 Blaze flips into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands back on the ground.png S1E1-2 Blaze on a cliff.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands on a dirt road.png S1E1-2 Blaze sees falling rocks.png S1E1-2 Blaze dodges rocks.png S1E1-2 Blaze dodges more rocks.png S1E1-2 Blaze gets diverted down a hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze approaches a billboard.png S1E1-2 Blaze crashes through billboard.png S1E1-2 Blaze crashes into some road cones.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ with cones on their heads.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ shake off the road cones.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ "Check it out".png S1E1-2 Blaze with the Monster Dome behind him.png S1E1-2 Monster Dome up the road.png S1E1-2 Let's go see.png S1E1-2 Blaze heads for the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Blaze comes up the road.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ with amazed smiles.png S1E1-2 Blaze reaches the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Blaze entering the Monster Dome's arena.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ see the track.png S1E1-2 Blaze wishes he were a racer.png S1E1-2 AJ is sure Blaze will race soon.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ wander in the pits.png S1E1-2 AJ doesn't pay attention.png S1E1-2 AJ trips on Gabby's toolbox.png S1E1-2 Gabby helps pick up the tools.png S1E1-2 Gabby introduces herself.png|My name's Gabby. S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ meet Gabby for the first time.png S1E1-2 Blaze amazed "You know the racers?!".png S1E1-2 I'm a mechanic.png S1E1-2 That's cool.png S1E1-2 Blaze "That would be awesome!".png S1E1-2 Follow me.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ follow Gabby.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ following Gabby through the pits.png S1E1-2 Stripes, Starla and Darington's pits.png S1E1-2 Stripes in a tree; Gabby greets him.png S1E1-2 Blaze can't believe it.png S1E1-2 Gabby heads over to Stripes.png S1E1-2 Gabby shows Stripes his spark plug.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Be right down".png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear Starla for the first time.png S1E1-2 Gabby introduces AJ and Blaze to Starla.png S1E1-2 Starla tosses her lasso to the right.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes Starla's lasso tricks.png S1E1-2 Starla says thanks.png S1E1-2 Starla has to get to the race.png S1E1-2 Good luck.png S1E1-2 Gabby introduces Blaze and AJ to Darington.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes Darington's tricks.png S1E1-2 Darington LOVES doing tricks.png S1E1-2 Darington hits the ground dazed.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ, Gabby and Darington laugh.png S1E1-2 Blaze wishes Darington luck.png S1E1-2 Zeg's empty pit.png S1E1-2 Call out to Zeg.png S1E1-2 Calling for Zeg.png S1E1-2 Zeg makes his entrance.png S1E1-2 Zeg lands before Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes the Monster Machines.png S1E1-2 Gabby gets nervous.png S1E1-2 Gabby "He's not as nice".png S1E1-2 Blaze sees Monster Machines floating away.png S1E1-2 AJ "The racers are flying away".png S1E1-2 Gabby points to Crusher.png S1E1-2 Blaze "We have to do something".png S1E1-2 Crusher gloats, Pickle sees Blaze coming.png S1E1-2 Trouble bubble floats toward Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze caught in a trouble bubble.png S1E1-2 Gabby watches Blaze float away.png S1E1-2 Blaze floats out of the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Blaze floats over Axle City.png S1E1-2 Blaze floats over a forest.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ in bubble close-up.png S1E1-2 Blaze floating farther away.png The Driving Force S1E3 Blaze's grand entrance.png S1E3 Blaze "Oh yeah!".png S1E3 Blaze lands on the track.png S1E3 Blaze greets the viewer.png|Blaze doing his best "tough guy" face S1E3 AJ waves to the viewer as Blaze talks.png S1E3 Crusher is ahead.png S1E3 Blaze "Gimmie some speed!".png S1E3 Blazing speed deployed.png S1E3 AJ requests for Blazing Speed.png S1E3 Blazing Speed activated.png S1E3 Blaze going super fast.png S1E3 Blaze speeds by.png S1E3 Crusher sees Blaze pass him.png S1E3 Blaze wins the race.png S1E3 Blaze listens as the crowd cheers him.png S1E3 Blaze thanking the crowd.png Tool Duel The Bouncy Tires Epic Sail S1E6 Blaze greeting the viewer.png S1E6 AJ waves to the viewer.png S1E6 We're out sailing.png S1E6 Blaze "It's powered by the wind".png S1E6 Gabby and Stripes confused.png S1E6 AJ "It's using wind power".png S1E6 Blaze describing wind power.png S1E6 Wind pushes the sailboat forward.png S1E6 Boat moving amongst the water.png S1E6 Boat drifting in the breeze.png S1E6 Blue truck flying a kite.png S1E6 Everyone enjoys the ride.png S1E6 Boat goes across a wave.png S1E6 Boat jumps up in the air.png S1E6 Blaze gets splashed by the water.png S1E6 Blaze shaking the water off.png S1E6 Blaze looks back at AJ and Gabby.png S1E6 Boat jumps in the air again.png S1E6 Boat sails past a buoy.png S1E6 Boat sails past another buoy.png S1E6 Boat sails past yet another buoy.png S1E6 Boat sails past one more buoy.png S1E6 Boat spins around in the air.png S1E6 Boat sails across a big wave.png S1E6 Boat sails past turbines.png S1E6 Boat jumps in the air once more.png S1E6 Boat sails past the camera.png S1E6 Boat sails into the distance.png Stuntmania! The Jungle Horn The Team Truck Challenge Cake-tastrophe! S1E10 Blaze comes up the street.png S1E10 Blaze jumps in the air.png S1E10 Blaze approaches a ramp.png S1E10 Blaze jumps and flips.png S1E10 Blaze makes a perfect landing.png S1E10 Blaze smells something.png S1E10 Blaze continues to sniff.png S1E10 Blaze "Mmm!".png S1E10 Blaze "Something smells delicious".png S1E10 Blaze heads for the bakery.png S1E10 Blaze enters the bakery.png S1E10 Blaze sees desserts.png S1E10 There's pie.png S1E10 And pretzels.png S1E10 Also cupcakes.png S1E10 Clive greets Blaze and AJ.png S1E10 How do you make this.png S1E10 I'll show you.png S1E10 Clive leads Blaze and AJ to the kitchen.png S1E10 Blaze, AJ and Clive enter the kitchen.png S1E10 Baker bots revealed.png S1E10 What are those.png S1E10 They're baker bots.png S1E10 Blaze "Look at them go".png S1E10 Clive presents the giant baker bot.png S1E10 That's a big cake.png S1E10 Giant baker bot shuts down.png S1E10 What does the purple button do.png S1E10 Blaze and AJ "The crazy cooking button?".png S1E10 Clive explaining about the crazy cooking button.png S1E10 Blaze "We'll help you".png S1E10 Blaze helps Clive bring the desserts out.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E11 We need more water.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E1 Blaze smashes a watermelon.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E11 Falcon Blaze with a determined look.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E1 Blaze describing comparisons.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 To return to the page for Blaze, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries